


Instincts and Typicality

by IRL_Nagito



Series: Extraordinary [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: And also because Nagito said Fuck Clothes, Animal Regression, Because who’s going to stop them, Domestic Fluff, Eldritch Entity Kamukura Izuru, Half-Dragon Komaeda Nagito, Hand Feeding, Hinata Hajime Has a Talent, Kamukura Izuru Has Feelings, M/M, Other, Skinny Dipping, Ultimate Oracle Hinata Hajime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 15:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20491292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRL_Nagito/pseuds/IRL_Nagito
Summary: Local obscure Komaeda kinnie missing his boyfriends? Yeah.So basically, they’re HPA graduates, Hajime’s a well-known oracle, Izuru is a disaster of a stygian deity who attached himself to Hajime, and Nagito’s got dragon blood. They all live together in a forest and it’s all incredibly odd and yet incredibly domestic.This fic is basically just. Nagito doesn’t feel like being a person just yet and they’re all gay and love each other.Edit: I got bored and impulsive and made a discord server. You can join in and talk to/yell at me about stuff, I’m absolutely down for it!https://discord.gg/BS8WpMY





	Instincts and Typicality

Hajime was roused from his sleep by an insistent weight wriggling over him, small pinpricks scraping lightly across his skin and a cold face rubbing against his stomach. He blinked at the ceiling for a moment, taking in the gentle light from the window and the bright chirping of early birds that heralded the new morn. 

Using the hand that wasn’t trapped beneath the intruder’s hips, Hajime lifted the covers to see Nagito, who turned to see him as he was exposed to the open air. He blinked large grey eyes, pupils sharpening in the light and then dialating again as they fixed on his lover, warm and trusting. 

“Morning,” Hajime murmured, voice rough with sleep, pulling his other hand out from beneath Nagito to card gentle fingers through his hair. They traced around the small horns that were obscured by Nagito’s unruly mop, a chuckle leaving his throat when a small purr rumbled in Nagito’s.

Nagito tilted his head to press his face up into Hajime’s palm, Hajime complying and allowing Nagito to take his fingers where he wanted them. He ended up scratching behind his right ear, Nagito’s eyes drifting shut. 

It looked like it was going to be one of those days where Nagito gave himself almost entirely over to his instincts. 

It wasn’t uncommon, very far from it; it was typical enough that Hajime knew how today was going to go, with or without Izuru hovering nearby, whispering in his ears.

Hajime drew back his hand, smiling with an amused huff when Nagito made a small disappointed sound. “Come on,” he urged, settling hands on Nagito’s hips and tapping his fingers, “I’ve got to get up. Hungry?”

Nagito let his scaled tail curl briefly over Hajime’s hands before he reluctantly pulled himself from Hajime’s loose grip and slid off the matress, sitting primly on the floor and cocking his head expectantly.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Hajime said more to himself than to his companion as he, too, left his warm bed to ready himself for the day, “Just give me a bit, alright?”

He busied himself with the usual, pulling on clothes and brushing his teeth and accepting Izuru’s help with tying his hair back. The eldritch spirit found an odd amount of joy in doing that for him, and Hajime wasn’t one to decline him.

When he was done, he found that Nagito had wandered to the kitchen, now perched on the counter near the stove, dark claws tapping at the marble. He greeted Hajime with a chirrup and a lifting of his head, and Hajime greeted him with a kiss to the temple.

“Let me guess,” the brunet hummed, then turning to rifle through the fridge, “Bacon, eggs, and toast?”

Nagito nodded his assent in an almost avian manner, and the medium set to work, getting out the necessary ingredients and pouring himself a small glass of water, which he sipped at during the process. 

Izuru was quick to help out, settling into Hajime’s blood and bone like a sweet sort of poison, a pleasant tingling sensation sweeping through his body before his movements became easier, more fluid. 

“Feeling restless, Izuru?” Hajime asked with a hint of amusement as the spirit used him to scramble the eggs with a bit more force than he probably needed to.

“Yes,” Izuru replied through him, easily distinguishable from Hajime despite speaking with the same voice, “I am bored. I have too much energy with no outlet.”

Hajime considered this as Izuru kept working, the entity occasionally having to bat Nagito’s hands away when he tried to touch the stovetop, “Well, maybe we could go running, or swimming? I know Nagito’s going to want to go out today. I’ll bet anything that he wants to go to the stream.”

The forest the three dwelled in was thankfully free of other occupants, likely due to its reputation of being haunted. Hajime had certainly encountered his fair share of spirits within it, but few wanted to do any harm. They simply wandered, and Hajime and Izuru were welcoming and willing to direct them.

Within the forest, the stream Nagito was so fond of flowed beautifully, cascading over large rocks and snaking through the trees. At its source, there was a waterfall that flowed down into a pool, not too deep but not too shallow, perfect to sink into and let oneself feel at peace. 

Nagito, however, didn’t just relax there when he was like this. Instead, he would first charge enthusiastically through the water, ducking beneath the surface before leaping out with a grin and repeating the action a few times. He would sometimes try to engage Hajime in a splash battle with a challenging barrage, or attempt to wrestle with him by tackling him down into the pool.

“You are right,” Izuru replied, now working with one hand while Nagito held and nuzzled at the other, “I believe he’s feeling especially energetic today, judging by how he was attempting to wake you.”

Hajime mentally rolled his eyes, “Oh, shut up. Like you haven’t done the same kind of thing to me.”

Izuru didn’t respond this time, instead humming noncommittally as he turned off the stove, “Done. I can make the rest too.”

The brunet let him do as he pleased, simply watching from within his own body as Izuru worked gracefully. He always had a sort of ethereal quality to him, even in things as simple as this, and Hajime found it endearing.

Speaking of endearing, Hajime could see Nagito from the corner of his eyes, settled over the sink while pale palms pressed against the windowpane as he looked out into the trees. He chirped occasionally, a low warble, while his claws tapped against the glass and his pale grey tail coiled in the basin.

Hajime found it sort of funny that this was the same Nagito who would often bite his lip with a disapproving furrow in his brow when Hajime accidentally wore his shoes into the house.

The brunet allowed himself to drift off for a while, settling himself into a comfortable nothingness while Izuru used his body. It was routine by now, a simple exchange of power and exercise of trust that the two never faltered in.

Jolted suddenly into consciousness again a while later, he found himself sitting at the set table, plates filled with food in front of him and Nagito resting on the floor beside his chair, chin rested on his right thigh and hands curling around the same leg.

Izuru was in the corner across the way where the shadows were thickest, red eyes gleaming with a small, satisfied smile before he dissipated. Hajime rolled his eyes at the overdramatic entity, but smiled back nonetheless. 

He settled a hand on Nagito’s head, gently ruffling his hair, “Not going to use a chair today either, huh?” Nagito huffed back, turning his head to instead press his partially scaled cheek to Hajime’s leg.

The brunet stopped after a moment more, instead turning his attention to the table and eating the food Izuru had prepared for them. Everything was cooked to perfection, as was expected, and Izuru had even gone so far as to pour a glass of orange juice for Hajime and a bowl of cold water for Nagito, which was set in its stand and already half empty.

Hajime didn’t take long to eat what he wanted, and soon took to feeding Nagito. The half-dragon could easily eat on his own, as he was very much capable of using his hands as most people did, but he often preferred to be hand fed when he was like this, and Hajime would admit that he was indulging himself here too.

Nagito was more than willing to accept what Hajime offered him, making happy little chuffing sounds when he bit into a strip of bacon or a slice of toast or ate from Hajime’s palm. 

“Done?” Hajime asked once Nagito was seemingly satisfied after having thoroughly licked Hajime’s hand clean. The cooling saliva was not exactly a pleasant feeling, so he couldn’t help but want to wash it off before they went to do something else.

The hybrid briefly nuzzled at his wrist and gently bit the skin below his thumb as an answer, afterwards drawing back and suddenly dashing off towards the living room. Hajime shook his head fondly and wiped his hand off with a napkin before clearing the table, pushing the chair in with his hip and getting to work washing the dishes (and his hands) in the sink.

It thankfully didn’t take him long, because Nagito wasn’t too far into making a mess of the couch when he arrived. He was pushing pillows into a pile against the armrest with his feet to make room, stretching languidly across the cushions. Hajime chuckled at him and Nagito was quick to sit upright, looking at the brunet expectantly, tail swishing a couple times behind him, tip tapping gently.

Hajime recognised a request when he saw one, sitting down on the couch beside Nagito, who quickly draped himself over Hajime’s lap. The medium scratched behind his ears and down his back, smiling as his spine arched beneath his touch and a low hum reverberated in his lover’s chest. 

“You’re going to be a handful today, aren’t you?” Hajime murmured rhetorically, laughing when Nagito stuck out his tongue, the tip sharpening into a reptilian fork with the flex of the muscle. 

They lay there together for a while, Nagito settling down and allowing his eyes to drift shut while Hajime pet him absentmindedly. It was peaceful, a typical Wednesday without work, and Hajime couldn’t help but look forward to the rest of it. 

He was almost startled when Nagito shuffled backward to pull himself from under his hands, but Hajime recognised his restless shifting soon after. 

“Ready to go out, huh?” Hajime chuckled, and Nagito bounced excitedly before taking off towards the door. 

“Not even going to put shorts on?” He called after him futilely, rolling his eyes at the loud, indignant huff he received. He wasn’t about to try forcing him into clothes, Nagito was very nippy when he didn’t like something.

When Hajime caught up, Nagito was sitting just in front of the door, watching him eagerly, glancing between his eyes, his hand, and the knob. 

As soon as the door was open, Nagito was out, Hajime not far behind him. It was unlikely that he would get lost, but Hajime still preferred to have him in his line of sight.

They both knew the path to the waterfall by heart, and so Hajime followed closely behind as Nagito walked it, stopping occasionally when he paused to investigate an interesting rock or an odd bug.

After a while, the pool was in sight and the rushing of the waterfall echoed pleasantly in Hajime’s ears. 

Nagito was crashing into the water within seconds, much to Hajime’s amusement. Idly, the brunet thought that he should’ve brought a towel, but perhaps they could dry off on the way back.

He wasted little time, stripping down and settling his clothing aside on the usual rock before walking in, the cold water biting albeit a nice respite from the heat. 

After he felt he could, Hajime sat down in the water, watching as Nagito slithered around, pulling himself through the water with his arms and letting his legs and tail drift behind him. He seemed content, working off the energy and the stress and partaking in simple fun.

Izuru soon settled into Hajime’s body, a gentle shift in the back of his mind, and Hajime was ready to let him have his fun too.

The entity clicked his borrowed tongue a couple times, drawing Nagito’s attention. He came bounding forward through the water, clumsy splashes spraying with his movements. 

Standing and settling into a wide stance, Izuru splayed his fingers like claws and lowered his head, a familiar invitation to play. Nagito wasted no time in lunging towards him, shoving shoulders at his calves and head to his thighs.

Izuru let himself be knocked into the water and brought Nagito into a tussle, laughing at the indignant squawk he elicited when the hybrid was rolled onto his back.

They grappled there for a while, Nagito’s tail slapping against Izuru’s legs and Izuru’s hands holding Nagito by the upper arms as he attempted to push him off. 

Eventually, Nagito managed to turn them over, settling himself triumphantly on Izuru’s chest and shaking excess water from his hair. With an almost taunting, too-sweet chirrup, Nagito leaned down to nuzzle against Izuru’s cheek, settling for a bit of quiet chuffing when Izuru maneuvered a hand up to scratch gently at his back.

Satisfied, Izuru let Hajime regain his body, the owner finding it to be fairly winded after such liveliness. The whole other person settled on his chest wasn’t really helping matters, but Hajime wasn’t about to object. Nagito was warm and sweet, the low purr in his chest reverberating in Hajime’s own.

“Hey, Nagi,” he murmured, turning his head slightly to press a kiss to his lover’s wet cheek, “Comfy?”

Nagito slumped down over him with that, sliding to more fully lay on Hajime, tucking his face into the crook of his neck. He mouthed at the skin there, pressing it between his lips and running his teeth and tongue gently over it, something Hajime had found that he did as an odd show of affection.

Hajime repaid it, sliding his hands up to scratch at Nagito’s favorite spot, just above the back of his neck beneath the mess of wet white hair. The brunet smiled when Nagito immediately went limp, and he knew his eyes were closed even if he couldn’t see them.

“Thank you,” the hybrid murmured against Hajime’s neck a few minutes later, his first words of the day, and Hajime felt that he couldn’t have been more welcome.


End file.
